


clear as a bell

by asakisu



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute Kids, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakisu/pseuds/asakisu
Summary: Tsukushi says his first words which are documented in a series of video messages. (Or how the adorable Tsukushi helped the hopeless Asahi and Kisumi get together.)





	clear as a bell

Gathered around a cosy cafe table, sits a group of six, all of them looking stressed and worried. “What did you get for question 6,” one of the boys asked. Everyone offers differing answers, worsening the atmosphere. One of the other boys puts his hand in his own hair and ruffles it, “I didn’t expect the test to be that difficult!” he exclaims, and everyone nods in assent.

Out of nowhere, a loud ringtone blasts out, and immediately, everyone reached into their pockets for their phones. Upon learning that it is none of theirs, they all flop onto the table, restless. The pink-haired boy smiles sheepishly and puts his phone on silent. However, his phone continues vibrating constantly. Finally, someone shakes their head, saying, “No worries, just go ahead. It might be an emergency.”

The same pink-haired boy looked at the incoming notifications, all from the same person, a 'Shiina Asahi'. Immediately, he grins, getting the attention of his group.

One of the girls nudges at him, “Hm, Kisumi, is that your boyfriend calling?” she asks cheekily, peering over at his phone.

The pink-haired boy — Kisumi, swats playfully at her. “No, it’s just Asahi,” he replies mindlessly while unlocking his phone. He notices that their thread of messages has grown longer, with some incoherent messages and several video messages.

All of the video messages are centred around one person, Tsukushi, Asahi’s littlest cousin, and Kisumi’s feels his grin growing bigger. He hits ‘play’ and he hears Asahi’s deep voice coming out from his speakers.

“Tsukushi, who’s that,” Asahi asks, and Kisumi is assuming he is pointing at someone outside of the frame. Tsukushi opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. He throws the camera a gummy grin before blurting, “Mama!”

Tsukushi’s mother bursts into the frame, snuggling up to Tsukushi. Tsukushi just giggles loudly, and Asahi’s voice booms out, “Did you hear that Kisumi? Tsukushi just said his first word!” And just like that, the video comes to an end.

Kisumi can feel himself forgetting the test from earlier as he scrolls to another video. He hits play and this time, it is one where Asahi is trying to get Tsukushi to call him by his name. It did not go as smoothly as the first one, and it makes Kisumi chuckle.

Only one more video remains, and it is a portrait video where both Asahi and Tsukushi are in the shot. Tsukushi is looking drowsy and has a thumb in his mouth. “Okay Tsukushi, I know it’s almost time for your nap. But can you say Ki-su-mi?” Asahi asks gently, trying to take Tsukushi’s thumb out of his mouth. Tsukushi grumbles, and Asahi repeats the 3 syllables, ‘Ki’, ‘Su’ and ‘Mi’ several times softly.

Tsukushi moves about in Asahi’s strong arms and Kisumi can see Asahi adjusting his hold immediately to make sure Tsukushi is safe. Kisumi swoons but perks up immediately when he sees Tsukushi making an attempt to say something.

Tsukushi slurs something that sounded something like ‘kiss me’ and Asahi’s laughter ejects from the speakers. The camera shakes a bit but it soon stabilises and Kisumi watches as Asahi place small kisses all over Tsukushi’s face. The video ends with Asahi’s lips on Tsukushi’s forehead and Tsukushi’s face contorted with laughter.

Kisumi melts into his seat and his friends who were all looking over at his phone sneakily look as though all their troubles have melted away.

“Shit, that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” one of them finally said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, me too,” Kisumi mumbled as he was reminded of Asahi’s protective hold around Tsukushi and the kisses he wished were rained upon him instead.

***

A few days later, Kisumi finds himself outside Asahi’s older sister’s cafe. He reaches out for the door handle, but hesitates, not sure if he wants to even see Asahi. But before he can take his hand back, Akane, Asahi’s older sister pops up from behind him, hands holding onto several bags of groceries.

“Ah, it’s been awhile huh? Could you help me with these?” Akane asks. And without waiting for an answer, she pushes some bags onto an unsuspecting Kisumi. She then opens the door and gestures for him to enter. With no excuses, he sighs and makes his way inside.

Sitting at the counter is Asahi who is cradling Tsukushi. He looks up and makes eye contact with Kisumi. He adjusts Tsukushi before putting up a hand and waving at Kisumi. Kisumi tries to wave back before realising his hands are bogged down by several bags of groceries.

They both laugh and Kisumi crosses the cafe and places the groceries behind the counter. Tsukushi, finally realising that Kisumi was there, starts fidgeting and stretches out for Kisumi. Asahi dodges the wiggling limbs with ease before placing Tsukushi in Kisumi’s reach. Automatically, Kisumi moves closer, arms outstretched, and Tsukushi grasps onto him.

“Hello Tsukushi, how’ve you been?” Kisumi asks, and in response, Tsukushi gargles. He tugs at Kisumi’s hair gently before exclaiming, “Kiss me! Kiss me!”

Kisumi chuckles, realising that Tsukushi is trying very hard to pronounce his name. Immediately, he rains kisses all over Tsukushi’s face, eliciting loud giggles from him.

“Ah, good boy! The kissing monster is here to give you all the kisses,” he says, as he blows a raspberry on Tsukushi’s face, and louder giggles come out from that small frame.

Asahi laughs, and brushes his hand over Tsukushi’s face, but he also strokes Kisumi’s face accidentally. They both freeze, before Asahi pulls away.

“No, come back, don’t stop,” Kisumi thinks to himself, but he does not allow himself to express those thoughts, instead of saying, “Hey, thanks for the videos from the other day!”

Asahi looks away, scratching at his face, “Ah it’s no problem. I remembered you had a test that day and Tsukushi just started speaking, so I thought he’d cheer you up,” he replied quickly.

Kisumi nods quickly, before thinking to himself, “But that wasn’t the only thing that cheered me up.”

Out of nowhere, Tsukushi lets out a big and mighty yawn. Asahi looks down at his phone and curses under his breath, “It’s almost time for his nap,” he tells Kisumi. Kisumi then gestures for Asahi to lead the way to Tsukushi’s room, before following him up to the apartment.

***

A comfortable silence looms over them as Asahi changes Tsukushi into a more comfortable set of clothes. Once he was changed, Tsukushi lets out another yawn but still tried to reach out for Kisumi.

Kisumi smiles broadly and gives him a tiny wave. Tsukushi looking satisfied, started to settle down. Asahi effortlessly lifts him up and walks towards the bedroom.

However, instead of placing Tsukushi into the crib, Asahi turns and stares into Kisumi’s eyes. Kisumi pauses, waiting for Asahi to do something.

“Kisumi…” Asahi murmurs and Kisumi tilts his head in question. Asahi then pulls a sleepy Tsukushi in front of his face and says in a higher voice, “Kisumi _onii-chan_ , do you want to go on a date with Asahi _onii-chan_?”

Kisumi stood there, stunned and as he watches Asahi face flush red, he reaches out and easily takes Tsukushi into his arms. He says nothing and passes by Asahi, giving Tsukushi a smooch on the cheek before laying him gently in the crib. As soon as his small head hits the pillow, Tsukushi falls into a quiet sleep.

Kisumi slowly turns around and watches Asahi fidget, the distance between them feels too wide. He takes a step forward, and another step forward, until he is standing right in front of Asahi.

Asahi is looking at anywhere at him, his hands grasped tightly in front of himself. “That wouldn’t do,” Kisumi thinks to himself and quickly grabs at Asahi’s hands.

He traces at Asahi’s fingers and slots his own in between them, feeling at peace. He then looks up into Asahi’s stunned eyes and chuckles.

“Yes Asahi _onii-chan_ , I’ll go on a date with you,” he answers, before leaning in for their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wormed into my brain early in the morning and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. So I abandoned all my university readings and finished this instead haha! Thank you so much for sitting through this entire fic and I hope you enjoyed reading this! :) 
> 
> You can reblog it [here](https://kisumiis.tumblr.com/post/179322498960/clear-as-a-bell-asakisu). And if you wish, do follow my [Tumblr](https://kisumiis.tumblr.com/post/179322498960/clear-as-a-bell-asakisu) where I post gifs and some writing!


End file.
